warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Rising/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Gray Wing observes the moor, noting that the cold season was over. Thunder appears, wrestling with Hawk Swoop's kits Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur, and Gray Wing watches them play. He remarks that this feels like home now, and he briefly recalled the journey from the mountains. :Thunder's voice brings Gray Wing's attention back to the kits, who were playing a "Hare game". Gray Wing recalls that he and Clear Sky were once like that, and he wonders how they come to quarrel so badly. :Gray Wing pads up to the kits and says that there is more to that than catching prey. He asks them what they'd do if they hunted on the moor, where prey could see them a long way off. The kits don't pay attention and Gray Wing holds back from reprimanding them, as it feels good to watch happy, healthy kits. He remembers Fluttering Bird, who died due to starvation. Gray Wing feels a rush of protection for the kits and is determined that they'd grow into strong, healthy cats. :Thunder and Lightning Tail keeps wrestling, then Acorn Fur breaks away from them and raced into the hollow. To Gray Wing's relief, she reappears almost at once as Jackdaw's Cry pushes her out. Jackdaw's Cry tells Acorn Fur to stay out, as it isn't safe yet. He asks her if she was meant to have a hunting lesson with Gray Wing. Gray Wing replies for Acorn Fur, saying she did. :The kits get into a fight, and the moor cat stops them and tells them to go on the hunting lesson. To his relief, they calm down and watch him show them how he caught the rabbit. The rabbit was caught and the kits were impressed. Thunder sees a mouse and Gray Wing tells him to go for it. However, Thunder misses it when Acorn Fur yells at Thunder. Gray Wing reassures Thunder that he'd do better next time. Lightning Tail stalks towards a small flock of birds. However, the birds flew away and they missed. Gray Wing tells them that they still had a lot to learn. :A soft murrow of greeting sounds behind Gray Wing, he realizes it is Turtle Tail, who just came to find them. Gray Wing still can't believe that Turtle Tail chose to live as a kittypet, but it is clear that Turtle Tail is suited to her new life. Turtle Tail and Gray Wing chat about the kits, and Gray Wing remarks that Turtle Tail had been away longer than she realized. Realizing the hurt in her eyes, he quickly says that he missed her. They continue chatting about kittypet life. Turtle Tail announces that she is returning to the moor cats. :Gray Wing realizes that Turtle Tail is expecting kits. She explains that Tom was strong and friendly, but he didn't want any plans with her kits. Bumble admits that Turtle Tail would have to give her kits to other Twolegs, which made her not trust them again. Gray Wing leads her to camp, he is delighted by the fact that Turtle Tail is returning to camp. :Shattered Ice greets Gray Wing, but hostilely tells Turtle Tail that she wouldn't be welcome here. He takes Turtle Tail straight to Tall Shadow to see if she would accept Turtle Tail in. Gray Wing gestures the kits home. Characters Major *Thunder *Lightning Tail *Acorn Fur }} Minor *Cloud Spots *Dappled Pelt *Tall Shadow *Rainswept Flower *Shattered Ice }} Mentioned *Fluttering Bird *Clear Sky }} Important events *Turtle Tail is expecting Tom's kits, and she returns to the moor. Notes and references de:Donnerschlag/Kapitel 1 Category:Thunder Rising Category:Dawn of the Clans arc Category:Chapter subpages